Of Unicorns, Dragons, and Thunderstorms
by Libquedation
Summary: "Once upon a time there was a unicorn..." When Rose seeks comfort from a thunderstorm with Scorpious, he spins a ridiculous tale in order for the smartest witch in their year to realize what has been in front of her face.


**Over the past few days, I have found myself falling more and more in love with the Scorpious/Rose pairing. I find them so awesome, and I have found several stories that I really enjoy revolving around them. I've become an official Scorp/Rose shipper lol! **

**Anywhoodle, this is just an idea I thought of last night as I was falling asleep. Tell me what you think! (: For my first S/R oneshot, I was pleasantly surprised by the reception I received, so keep me surprised! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the wonderful mind of JKR. She is the sole owner!**

* * *

><p>It was just another normal October night at Hogwarts…except for the fact that a horrendous thunderstorm was raging outside. Scorpious Malfoy jumped a little as another window-rattling bang ripped through the night, and he double checked to make sure his candle wasn't going to go out anytime soon.<p>

The Slytherin Head Boy winced as his room grew infinitely brighter for a moment, bracing himself for the clash that followed. As he turned his gaze back to his book that was open on his lap, a quiet knock came at his door.

"Scorp? Can I come in?"

The only person who had access to the Head Student dormitories was the Head Girl, who just so happened to be the Gryffindor, Rose Weasley. She was someone who made Scorpious's heart flip over a little in his chest every time she traded insults with him, who made his stomach erupt with butterflies when she gave him a real smile, who made his fists clench when she agreed to dates from other boys who never could appreciate her as well as he did.

Not that he would ever admit that to anyone beside his best friend, Albus Potter.

But that was beside the point.

Because at this very moment, she was asking to see him, Scorpious Malfoy.

"Yeah, come in." He responded, placing his bookmark between the pages of his novel. He reached over and placed it on his nightstand as Rose opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Her red hair was seemingly more curly and wild than normal, and Scorpious would never admit that seeing her with one of his sweatshirts on over her pajama top gave him a feeling of joy so great that he thought his heart would burst.

"So, what can I do for you Weasley?" Scorpious said, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back, looking at the fellow seventh year with a smirk on his face. As another bolt of lightning illuminated his room, he noticed how Rose jumped, her eyes growing wide. She jumped as thunder rang out, the windows rattling again from the noise, the rain pelting the windows furiously.

"Can…can I stay in here tonight?" She asked, playing with the hem of his sweatshirt. Scorpious was tempted to roll his eyes and say no, just so that she wouldn't get the wrong idea, but at the absolutely terrified look on her face, an important fact sunk in.

Rose was here, in his room, asking to stay with Scorpious because she was afraid of the thunderstorm. She asked to stay with _**him.**_

Scorpious felt himself nod, and before he even stopped, a red blur suddenly fastened herself to his side, smothering half of his body. Scorpious let out a grunt, taking his hands from behind his head and rolling their bodies over into a more comfortable position, where they were both on their sides. Rose was curled into Scorpious's chest, and he cursed the fact that he had on a v-neck shirt one of his past flings had given him for his birthday, for now with every breath Rose took, he felt it softly slide across his exposed skin. It made his stomach clench in want, but he shook it off as he wrapped his arms around Rose tentatively, one hand reaching up to rest on her hair.

They laid like that for a while, and Scorpious felt his heart go out to Rose every time the lightning flashed, for she tensed up in his arms, her hands clenching his shirt.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave." He whispered jokingly into her hair, her sweet-smelling hair.

Scorpious felt Rose take in a deep breath. "I thought Slytherins never hugged anyone."

"Touché."

After a particularly loud thunder crash echoed through the night, Rose spoke up first.

"Scorp, can you tell me a story?"

Scorpious's eyebrows went up so far, he wouldn't have been surprised if they disappeared into his hair.

"A story?"

"No, make up a musical, yes a story!" She said into his chest, and Scorpious had to keep himself from shuddering at the feel of her breath on his skin.

"Fine, let me think."

"You're taking too long."

"Do you want a story or not Weasley?"

"Yes, please, but while I'm still young."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm thinking."

"I can hear the wheels turning in your head."

"Shush!" Scorpious said exasperatedly, wincing as thunder rolled rather loudly. "Okay, I'm telling the story now, so keep your lips zipped."

"What a cliché saying."

"I said be quiet missy. Okay," he started, slowly stroking the red curls. He felt Rose tense at the contact first, but she relaxed quickly, melting into his touch.

"Once upon a time-"

"I said a story, not a fairytale."

"What amazing story doesn't start off with 'once upon a time?'"

"A lot actually, which you would know if you ever read a book that was more than 100 words."

"Let me tell my story!" Scorpious said, laughing. Rose didn't respond as the thunder rolled through the room, but merely tried to press herself closer to Scorpious. His heart started beating faster, but he ignored it as best he could.

"Once upon a time there was a unicorn," Rose snickered slightly, and Scorpious lightly hit her head, shushing her once more. "This unicorn wasn't white however, but a flaming red color. She didn't always fit in with the other unicorns, but she was the most loving and charming unicorn amongst the herd. Now, there was a dragon, a silver dragon, who was an outsider in his clan, not as mean or as material-based as the other dragons.

"Now, the unicorn and dragon didn't like each other, even though the dragon managed to get along with the other unicorns just fine. But the red unicorn didn't like him, so the dragon put on the pretense that he didn't like the unicorn either, even though he really wanted to be friends with the mysterious unicorn.

"Over the years, the unicorn and dragon grew closer, reaching the stage where they were considered friends, maybe even best friends, even though they were so different on the outside, yet its the similarities on the inside that brought them closer together. They bickered and argued and got pissed off at each other many times, and the dragon couldn't help but to fall for the unicorn, even though it was so unnatural. He never told anyone, keeping it to himself for years.

"Then one night, the unicorn decided to visit the dragon, seeking safety. That night, the dragon summoned all his courage and told the unicorn that he loved her." Scorpious trailed off, his hand still stroking Rose's hair, wondering if he had said too much, his stomach and heart tightening up in nerves.

But when he realized how steady and even her breaths were, Scorpious knew that Rose was asleep. He let out a sigh that was a mix of relief and disappointment as he focused, flicked his fingers, and his candle snuffed out. Scorpious let his eyes slide closed as he placed a gentle kiss in Rose's hair.

"Goodnight love."

* * *

><p>As the sunlight streamed through Scorpious's window, he sleepily opened his eyes, and was momentarily confused as to why all he could see was red.<p>

Then it dawned on him as to the events that had happened the night before, and as Scorpious breathed in, he noticed a pressure on his chest. Reaching up and pushing the unruly red hair away, he looked down his chest to see none other than Rose Weasley sprawled across his chest. Her breathing was slow and steady, proving that she was still asleep.

With a sigh, Scorpious rolled his eyes upwards towards the ceiling. He hoped more than anything that this would not change their relationship for the worse, and instead maybe push it that extra step so they could become more than just friends. It killed him inside knowing they were nothing more than friends, for he wanted so much more…

"Scorp?"

At the sound of Rose's voice, Scorpious froze, not even taking a breath.

"Yeah?"

Rose shifted, pushing her hair back to some semblance of normalcy as she looked up at Scorpious, her eyes sleepy, yet full of happiness.

"I really liked your story last night."

Considering that had been the last thing Scorpious had thought when Rose had said his name, you can say that the Slytherin boy was thoroughly stunned.

"Uh, well, thanks?"

"I think it reminded me of something though." Rose said, looking down and playing with the neckline of Scorpious's shirt. He inhaled sharply as her fingers brushed over his skin and as her face moved closer to his own.

"And what would that be?" Scorpious whispered, not moving.

"Let me think…" Rose whispered back. Her eyes revealed everything at that moment, the apprehension, the happiness, and an emotion Scorpious could only label as _love._

Their lips met, a tentative kiss first, that they deepened at the same time, Scorpious wrapping his arms around Rose, pulling her closer to his muscular frame.

After snogging for a bit, the couple pulled away, panting. Rose rested her forehead on Scorpious's, their breath mingling in the air between them.

"Where does this put us?" Rose whispered quietly. Scorpious reached up and kissed her nose softly.

"I guess that depends on what the unicorn said in response to the dragon's declaration of love." He whispered back.

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes. "That was such a corny story and you know it."

Scorpious smiled back at Rose. "I know, but it was the best I could come up with last minute." He said, sticking his tongue out at Rose. She did the same, before burying her face into his neck and inhaling deeply. Scorpious relaxed and reached up, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"The unicorn would say that she loves the dragon back, and she is sorry that it took her so long to figure it out."

At that simple, corny, strikingly weird sentence, Scorpious felt happier than he ever had before.


End file.
